


Behold The Pale Horse

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mentioned Rape/Non Con, Murder, Needs Moar Dakka, Taking my frustrations out on Theo, This is kinda dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: This is kinda dark.Basically me taking my anger out on Theo. I have issues.Mind the tags.





	

_ “Behold, a pale horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and hell followed with him.”: Revelation 6-8 _

  
  
  


Mark Stilinski wasn't normally a violent man. He didn't wish death upon anyone, usually. But Theo Reaken had earned his demise. He'd done unimaginable evil, he'd raped Stiles. Hurt him, broken him, extinguished the spark of innocence in his baby brother. For this Theo would die. 

 

Mark kissed Stiles unconscious form on the forehead, careful of his broken arms and bruised and beat body. The elder Stilinski stepped back and out of the hospital room where Scott and The others waited. They all looked at him as if waiting for news. 

 

“He's asleep, fill Dad in when he arrives. Don't leave Stiles unguarded.” Mark's voice was cold, flat, dangerous. Like the cold whisper of death. Scott nodded still in shock, Liam looked almost as murderous as Mark felt, he and stiles had become close. Malia was fuming taking all her control to keep herself human. Lydia and Parrish were in quiet contemplation. Mark turned and began to stalk determinedly away. 

 

“Mark, don't go looking for revenge.” Scott called after him, The elder Stilinski whirled around glaring at Scott. 

 

“Make no mistake, it's not revenge I'm after. It's a reckoning.” 

 

\-------

 

The gun safe swung open with Mark's code. He pulled out various weapons for fighting werewolves and the like. The satisfying click as he slammed a clip into the M16 would normally have been comforting. But this time it just hardened his resolve. 

 

\------

 

It wasn't hard to follow Theo, his douche bag truck stuck out. Mark made a few shortcuts so he'd be a he'd of Theo in a relatively abandoned section of town. Mark slammed his pale white mustang into gear just as Theo’s truck entered the intersection. The engine roared and he was thrown back in his seat as the vehicle's collided. The heavy classic car and its massive police interceptor number crushed the driver side. The mustang slammed the truck into the side of a building pinning the opposite side to the thick brick wall. 

 

Mark  climbed out of the car watching in amusement as Theo tried to pull is mangled leg free and escape. He pulled the assault rifle from the trunk and leveled it at Theo. “Theo, See you in hell.” 

 

Theo had no time to respond as Mark opened fire riddling Theo with wolfsbane laced bullets. After thirty one shots. Mark calmy walked away following a leaking trail of gasoline. He was pretty sure Theo was dead but there was no kill like overkill.

  
Mark lit a cigarette taking a few puffs before tossing it into trail of gasoline. He stood for a moment watching the flames envelope the cars before walking away the rifle tucked under his coat. 


End file.
